The Spectrum War, Issue 1
| miniseries = The Spectrum War | minino = 1 | writer = Mike Johnson | artist = Angel Hernandez | published = July 2015 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2262 | stardate = 2262.67 | covers = 26 + 2 }} "The Spectrum War, Issue 1" is the 1st issue of DC Comics and IDW Publishing's 2015 Star Trek—Green Lantern: The Spectrum War crossover series of comics, written by Mike Johnson. This is the first of six parts in The Spectrum War story arc, illustrated by Angel Hernandez. Description :Two iconic franchises collide for the blockbuster crossover event of 2015! The crew of the meets the Green Lantern Corps for the first time in an all-new adventure that spans the cosmos! Don't miss the thrilling first chapter of ''The Spectrum War, as and make a most unusual discovery on a lost world… igniting events that will change the fate of empires!'' Summary Log entries ; Captain's log, stardate 2262.67. : The is en route to Nodell-16, an unexplored system at the edge of the Alpha Quadrant on the galaxy's outermost ring. But we've found something interesting along the way. References Characters : • • • Hal Jordan • • • • Mogo • • • • • 0718 • • Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • ( ) Locations Nodell-16 (the galaxy's Alpha Quadrant) • Mogo Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Oan States and organizations :Star Sapphire Corps • Indigo Tribe • Sinestro Corps • Orange Lanterns • Red Lanterns • Blue Lanterns • Green Lantern Corps • Starfleet (command division • operations division • sciences division) • United Federation of Planets Technology and weapons :command chair • communicator • phaser • power ring (Star Sapphire power ring • Green Lantern power ring • Indigo Tribe power ring • Orange Lantern power ring • Red Lantern power ring • Yellow Lantern power ring • Blue Lantern power ring) • starship • tricorder Ranks and titles :captain • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • doctor • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (alternate 2250s) • first officer • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • science officer Other references :alternate reality • Kelvin timeline • • [[captain's log, USS Enterprise (Kelvin timeline NCC-1701)|captain's log, USS Enterprise]] • energy • eye • humanoid • lifeform • matter • multiverse • races and cultures • rank • space • Starfleet uniform (Prime) • • technology • time • title • uniform • universe • warp drive Appendices Background Released in conjunction with a number of comic conventions, this issue has the most alternate covers of any Star Trek comic in history. Images ganthet.jpg|The Oan . chang alt.jpg| . guy gardner.jpg|Guy Gardner. john Stewart.jpg|John Stewart. kilowog.jpg|Kilowog. greenLantern.jpg|Green Lantern symbol. blueLantern.jpg|Blue Lantern symbol. redLantern.jpg|Red Lantern symbol. orangeLantern.jpg|Orange Lantern symbol. yellowLantern.jpg|Yellow Lantern symbol. indigoLantern.jpg|Indigo Lantern symbol. starSapphire.jpg|Sapphire Lantern symbol. blackLantern.jpg|Black Lantern symbol. whiteLantern.jpg|White Lantern symbol. Covers sTGL001.jpg|Regular (Cover A) by Gabriel Rodriguez sT GL1.jpg|Cover B by Francesco Francavilla sTGL1C.jpg|Cover C by Elsa Charretier STGL1-SKETCH.jpg|Sketch Cover STGL1-SUB.jpg|Subscription Cover by Garry Brown sTGL1RE-BAM.jpg|BAM!/2nd & Charles Exclusive Cover by Neal Adams STGL1RE-BAM-SKETCH.jpg|BAM!/2nd & Charles Exclusive Sketch Cover by Neal Adams sTGL1RE-BCC.jpg|Boston Comic Con Exclusive Cover by Gabriel Rodriguez sTGL1RE-CBLDF.jpg|CBLDF Exclusive Cover by Tony Shasteen sTGL1RE-CCC.jpg|Connecticut Comicon Exclusive Cover by Tim Seeley sTGL1RE-CB.jpg|Comic Block Exclusive Cover by Francesco Francavilla sTGL1RE-DF-A.jpg|Dynamic Forces Exclusive Cover by Jae Lee sTGL1RE-DF-B.jpg|Dynamic Forces Exclusive Black & White Cover by Jae Lee sTGL1RE-DF-C.jpg|Dynamic Forces Exclusive "Virgin" Cover by Jae Lee sTGL1RE-EC.jpg|Emerald City Exclusive Cover by Adam Riches sTGL1RE-Gamestop.jpg|Game Stop Exclusive Cover by Rachael Stott sTGL1RE-Hastings.jpg|Hastings Entertainment Exclusive Cover by Brent Peeples sTGL1RE-Newbury.jpg|Newbury Comics Exclusive Cover by Angel Hernandez sTGL1IDWSDCC.jpg|SDCC IDW Comic Convention Exclusive Cover by Freddie Williams II sTGL1RE-SDCC-A.jpg|SDCC Previews Exclusive Connecting (left side) 3000 copies by Joe Corroney sTGL1RE-SDCC-B.jpg|SDCC Previews Exclusive Connecting (right side) 3000 copies by Joe Corroney sTGL1RE-SDCC-C.jpg|SDCC Previews Exclusive Connecting (wraparound) 600 copies by Joe Corroney sTGL1RE-ThinkGeek.jpg|ThinkGeek Exclusive Cover by [John Midgley sTGL1RE-FCG.jpg|Four Color Grails Exclusive Cover by Angel Hernandez sTGL1RE-VACC.jpg|VA Comicon Exclusive Cover 1000 copies by Brian Shearer sTGL1-2ndP.jpg|2nd Printing Cover by Gabriel Rodriguez sTGL1-3rdP.jpg|3rd Printing Cover by Gabriel Rodriguez Connections External Link * category:tOS comics category:Crossovers with other properties